Needless evil
by Nevesrulesall
Summary: People never noticed the little things in life, small bits of happiness that come in practically everything. But they did dwell on the pain, the troubles and difficulties. The people had grown hard to everything and scuffed out what was different than their standards. So what happens when the good in the world is taken away?
1. Chapter 1

**WOW! This one took me a long time to write. Just to tell everyone know, this chapter moves very fast conpared to other ones.(it's 3 days, so it pushed together.) I also don't have much experience doing 3d person writing, so I would LOVE criticism on it to fix what's wrong. I don't own Spyro stuff. I do own my stuff. Let's go**.

It was late winter; and with winter came the beautiful flurry of snow that scattered about the ground. It was amazing to say the least. This was the biggest snow storm they've had in years, and quite frankly it was a little uncalled for. Most people were home for the holidays...but things did not have the cheerful spirit it deserved; family's enjoying each others company, food ravishing the air, pubs alive with vigor, all the things that one would expect from such a lively place. No. It was horrid, tragic and cruel.

A scream ran through the air from yet another dragon. Blood splashed it's way out onto the white snow to make a flashing crimson, yet it was ignored. The fight continued, as it had for the past several hours. One would think that one dragon against an army would be rather one sided, unfortunately this one dragon was built for these odds. His purple body motioned around flawlessly though his battle.

Terrador watched on calmly in dismay as his forces fell to nothing. He knew they wouldn't win this fight, he knew that from before it even began. And in all fairness, this opponent was the worst one he would ever face. Even if he had the dragon pinned, claws at his throat; he wouldn't be able kill him. This was the one person in the entirety of existence that he refused to harm. He watched this dragon grow up, from a child to the most worthy of foes he will ever face. His apprentice, his friend, his family.

He watched as the very last troop of his fell to the ground, and as he landed, he felt the pointed tip of a tail blade at his throat, this battle was over. He smiled and a single tear fell down his face. He knew he would die in this fight, that he wouldn't survive to see the next summer, and yet he still spoke lovingly.

"I'm exceptionally proud of you, I hope you know that. Even here at the end of my life, with all I love being ripped away, I COULDN'T BE PROUDER OF YOU!" He yelled into the cold silence.

It was barely noticeable, but the purple dragon was crying as well. Fire swelled about them but neither bothered with it. The pain was nothing compared to what was happening at this moment. Terrador inhaled deeply and spoke again.

"Look at me...haha, look at YOU, I thought I told you not to cry in front of people."

The purple dragon screamed violently into the air as tears flowed freely, he held his tail at Terrador's neck but refused to look him in the eye, how could he. Screaming, awful crying, the purple dragon had never been so torn in all his life, how could anything hurt this bad? Terrador smiled and nudged the dragon with his wing before speaking one last time.

"Just promise me one thing ok? I don't agree with your methods, but I do want you to help fix this world. The way things are now, I'm ashamed to be born in this era. I want you to know that I'm happy to die with the dignity that the rest of the world lacks, the lack of dignity that put you and so many others in this position. so as my last 'horribly useless rant' I would just like to say...thank you for your service, Spyro!"

And then, finally, the last bit of snow on the ground was ruined.

* * *

><p>20 YEARS EARLIER<p>

Spyro opened his eyes slowly, painfully, and couldn't help but wine to himself as he realized what happened. He was somewhere dark, somewhere that he couldn't familiarize himself with.

"I got robbed again didn't I." He groaned as he came too his feet and balanced his shaken form. His body ached in places he didn't even know he had, just plain thinking seemed to hurt.

He looked around hoping to find at least some of his money, but of course he couldn't. This had been happening all the time recently, by adults no less. The same group waited for him every week, he didn't know why. Maybe they were parents and he'd been accused of something. Either way; he was never able to get action from the police, with no absolute proof. The group made sure never to add any serious wounds other than bruises so there was little too no hope in trying.

He walked out of the shadows to find himself blinded by the light that shone through Warfang. Thank god, at least they left him in the city this time. One time they flew him miles out into the woods, he would have died if not for the help of some travelers.

He squinted his eyes and made out the street before him. He was near the very middle of the city, hence the water line that ran about. It was rather pretty if you went there at the right time of day, otherwise it was simply a water rout to the main plaza.

He walked out into the roads and started to make his way back home. Like home was even a way to describe it. It was pretty damn good tree. He sighed to himself at the thought. That tree...

He was pulled back to reality when he felt a sharp pain on his head.

"Get your purple hide away from my store! You'll scare away the customers."

He rubbed his head in frustration and kept walking. That store owner always picked on him when he passed. The whole "cursed purple scales" got old after a while, Spyro didn't even know why they were 'cursed', they probably weren't and people are just morons. That's how he had always clarified it anyway.

He sighed in anger. He'd been given this treatment for as long as he could remember, he'd never done anything even close to crime worthy, and yet this was his life. Day in and day out. School was supplied too him, but that was really the only thing that really put him as normal, and being 'normal' wasn't even worth it to him. He hardly knew the meaning of the word friends, so what was the point in even going to the school, it's not like he would be able to put the knowledge to use.

Growling to himself at the head turns he got, he changed to a sprint and dashed along the streets. It was tiresome not not being able to fly, but it never truly got too much in the way of things. Maybe some day he'd get lucky and find a teacher who was color blind or something, but until that day came; it was the street.

Dragons, moles, the occasional cheetah, they all flashed by him swiftly as he darted down the trail. He gazed at them from time to time in slight confusion, there were times that he was SURE they were moving slower than they were supposed too. Or maybe he was moving faster? Either way he enjoyed the feeling. The strange shift in reality gave him pleasure and he often played with the strange occurrence, seeing if he could go faster than it or control it. Of course the most he ever got out of it was just a slurred version of the world.

He slowed to a jog as he came near the gates of the city, catching the guards attention. The purple dragon was no stranger to them, he would come at the same time everyday, in and out, it's all they knew of him. They were still hostile towards him, but seeing him so frequently dulled the feel for them, they even said hi once in a while. He smiled as he past and then started his personal race again.

About five minutes later of circling the wall, he arrived at his destination. a tree. It was simple, a fairly large tree just outside the wall. but it was unlike any other tree he had ever known. To put the matter simply...purple. The leaves almost seems to glow the color. It's form was that of a weeping willow, hunched over with it's floral decorations lying outward from it. It was beautiful in his eyes, especially during sunset.

He smiled as he walked up to it and looked down. Everyday, while he was at school, some random person brought him a meal in a small bowl. It was different everyday, with assorted meats and fruits. He didn't know who it was, or why they did it. Once; he even sat there all day by the tree to see if he could catch them in the act and thank them, but they would never come under his gaze. He sat down under it and grabbed a small slice of meat and ate it great fully.

He leaned against the tree and smiled out toward the open field in front of him. It was fantastical, almost overwhelming. The shear simplicity of it made him happy. the fact that he could look out at this everyday was something he always looked forward to. He looked up at the tree with his eyes only and pondered to himself. He'd stayed with the old thing from his first memories...the few he actually had of his mother. He remembered her, briefly. Her silhouetted form against the sunrise and the tree. Somehow he had connected her image with it, and therefore thought overly of it.

He knew this of course, but didn't care. It had done it's share for him as well. He probably wouldn't have survived some of the storms without it. He took another bite before climbing up it and resting on it's strongest branch. He felt bad over that. He was sixteen now, the small limbs wouldn't support him for much longer.

It was still fairly early but he decided to sleep, it wouldn't kill him after what happened today. So dully, he closed his eyes and let his mind calm itself.

* * *

><p>The next morning; he awoke rather early but didn't mind. If he hurried he might be able to make it to school before other people could cause problems. He happily obliged as he stood and began his trek to school.<p>

On his way there he saw some of the early birds preparing their shops and simply walking about, but they paid him no attention.

Chuckling to himself at there poor attempt to ignore him, he continued.

He went a little slower than usual simply to enjoy being out and about without a fuss, but of course it couldn't last forever. Once he was at school; he would have another grueling eight hours of work, and all the people that came with it. He'd had his share of bullying... and still received it, but he'd ended up fighting back to an extent. He would never actually HIT someone, but he sure as hell could scare them.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a voice.

"Hurry up young one, it's rude for you to make an elder wait." Spyro looked ahead and saw one of his teachers, Cyril, standing proud by the entrance to the school. "Walking that slow is sure to make you late for something." Spyro smirked slightly at the fact that he was actually early, but ignored it.

"Oh yes, your right mother, I'll be less timid from now on." He said mockingly earning a light chuckle from his mentor. The teachers at the school were the only people in the world that Spyro could actually have a conversation with. Their care free stature made them overly understandable, which Spyro was exceptionally grateful for.

Cyril smiled and strode beside Spyro when he arrived and the two happily made their way into the building.

It wasn't the prettiest of places, in fact, most would say it was ugly. Simple wooden walls and flooring, the occasional window, and the class rooms lining the walls. Animals and dirt were an old friend to the place. Long story short, it was one of the most run down schools that you could get into.

Spyro smiled to himself. Despite all that, his most fond memories were of this place. Him and his teachers spent most of their time here, so they bonded well and came to almost be like a family, which was more than he could ask for. Though he did wish for the comfort of a real one.

"Anything particular happen today?" Cyril asked somewhat on routine.

"No, the occasional." Spyro replied, earning a disappointed sigh from Cyril. He knew the sad fact that Spyro was constantly tormented, sometimes near death. But that fact that it came from everyone meant that they couldn't stop it, and without an actual parent or guardian to sign for him, they couldn't put him into protection.

Spyro put a wing in front of his mentor to slow him as they, without his notice, came to his class. Cyril gave a small nod of approval before entering the room. It wasn't very different from the rest of the building besides the desk in front and the...pillows? Soft mat like comforters sat on the ground for the students to sit on, with more stable wood in front of it.

Spyro sighed before sitting down on one in the very back. He was first today, again, he didn't know if he was happy or disappointed. Of course it just led to discrimination, but he enjoyed seeing people happy, even if it wasn't centered on him. He had always been like that, almost incapable of feeling hate to the others. Needless to say, it was an annoying and costly mind set.

"Young one, it's your birthday tomorrow correct" Spyro chuckled under his breath and replied.

"Yep, seventeen years of hell right by like nothing happened. Odd feeling right?"

"You hardly know." Cyril joked back with a slight smirk. "These years are the best, simple, not paying heed to the important part of the world, the part that stings." Cyril placed a writing pad in front of him and continued with the rest.

"I've felt plenty of 'sting' Cyril. Does that mean my best years are over?"

"Do you feel like they are?" Spyro contemplated his answer for a moment. What did he have to compare them too? His life was more or less a routine of pain, nothing had gone particularly right for him, if at all.

"Let's just say...I have a lot of luck stored up."

Cyril smiled at his response, he truly was optimistic, whether that was a good or bad thing could be debatable.

Their conversation was cut short as a second student walked in. An ice dragon the same age as Spyro sat down at the front of the room. His bright blue scales glaring rather painfully with the dull colors around them. His horns and tail blade were a much darker blue than the rest of his body, some might even say black. And his eyes shone with a sharp blue that almost made him scary.

His name was Sola, and, in the three years he had been here, he had never spoken. There were many theories around why; like he didn't have a tongue, or he was cursed, bad teeth or something, never the less, he threw people off with it, Spyro almost respected him for that.

Once he arrived; the rest of the time was silent as Cyril set up the class until the rest showed up. Cyril had never been one to delve into conversation with people he wasn't close to, unless of course his bloodline came into the matter, the ice dragon took pride in nearly everything he was affiliated with.

After two hours or so, Cyril's class ended. None of the classes taught anything in particular, they all had set subjects, but they traveled so much; to the point that it almost wasn't the same class anymore. Though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, they learned plenty, from medical treatment to mathematics. Most classes were like this, except for Terrador's. He was much more stern with his lessons and made a point to get the message across. But he was by no means rude about it, in fact he was one of Spyro's more preferable teachers. He was also the commander of the kings army...one of them anyway.

The king was an interesting one. He found wonder in all around him, so when he heard about Spyro's purple scales, he was highly intrigued. So he had Spyro meet with him and it was a fairly normal conversation to say the least. Spyro didn't have a high understanding of royalty at the time and was still rather young. So his innocence shone brightly to the king to the point of great fondness, but at the end of the day he was still taken back and passed it off as nothing but an eventful day.

Speaking of Terrador, his class was next. Spyro chuckled as he noticed himself speed up slightly. Terrador was the one that had done the majority of raising him, teaching him how to talk and walk, he was the closest thing to a parent that he'd ever had. He was the only person that said that they would have adopted him, but sadly his position in the army made it impossible.

Like it mattered. Spyro had been practically kicked out of the orphanage many years ago, since then; he stayed at the tree.

He turned from his thoughts as he came to Terrador's class and entered. The room was vastly different from the rest of the building, beautifully different. Legitimate trees were growing from the floor at the sides of the room and produced fruit and other greenery. Terrador kept them alive himself, even without a lot sunlight he was able to care for them.

Sighing as he entered, Spyro noticed Terrador sitting behind his desk calmly, almost uncaring to the world around him. Peaceful to say the least.

Spyro took his place in the back of the room and Terrador spoke.

"Your early again." He said in his normal, deep blunt voice.

"Yeah, things got done quickly." Almost on cue, Sola walked through the door and sat the same as before. Though Terrador didn't mind conversing in front of others.

"You get your homework done?" He asked, not too a particular one of them. Spyro lifted his mat and pulled out papers hidden inside. If he took them himself, then they would be destroyed by others, so he had started leaving them in the classrooms.

He took them up to Terrador and sat back down without another word. Spyro looked up at him, something was off. He usually loved talking with the young purple dragon, why was he staying to himself? Spyro wouldn't speak out about it though, if it was something that Terrador couldn't even tell him, then it was probably serious.

A few hours later the class ended, and surprisingly; Terrador left without saying anything at all. Spyro was somewhat hurt, but he knew something must be going on. Though it was annoying not knowing what it was. He usually spent the whole time till the next class talking with the earth dragon, it's the only reason he had ever been late for one. Having to go to the next class this early was slightly annoying...especially since it was Volteer's.

Then all of a sudden, black. Everywhere. All his senses vanished and along with it went his mind.

When he awoke; he was in the school nursery, a place he was all too familiar with.

"You OK?" A dragoness yelled from a different room. Spyro smirked at her tone, she wasn't happy to have him here.

"I should be fine."

"Then get out." Spyro obliged and exited the small room. He didn't need to know what happened, he could fit one and two together after all these years. He took notice of a bandage wrapping up his forearm, they must have beaten him afterwards.

He found it odd that he almost didn't feel the aftermath of wounds anymore, he had grown somewhat battle hardened, in a bad way. Though it was useful.

As he entered the hall, he looked out one of the windows. It was almost sunset, the elders would give him hell tomorrow for missing class. Though he may get pardoned because of the event. Damn he hoped so. The elders were never good people to aggravate. Then he realized another thing.

"Dammit, it was volteer's too!" Almost no one, like ever, had been able to put up with the brilliant electric dragon for more than a few hours. He had a higher vocabulary than anyone ever born and made a point to make nearly every sentence a tongue twister. The annoying thing is; he has no idea that he does it.

Sighing in defeat, Spyro made his way to the exit of the building ready to go home and get a certainly needed sleep, he would need it for tomorrow. He almost made it to the end of the hall then stopped sharply. Sola was waiting there, gazing out the doorway into the slowly changing sky.

Spyro was slightly taken off guard by not being the only one there, but ignored it and walked forward anyway.

"See you tomorrow!" Spyro yelled out as he passed, but was stopped by a paw on his forearm. Spyro's eyes widened slightly at being touched and almost jumped away out of reflex, but still turned to see him. Sola looked at him blandly before pushing a few sheets of paper to his feet.

Spyro looked down somewhat dumbfounded. This was the homework! Ha, maybe he could get out of this after all. Then he gasped slightly. He wasn't being ridiculed or spat at. He was being given something without work or need, as an act of kindness...why.

"Th...thank you." Spyro managed to stutter out. Sola didn't respond of course, but smiled and walked away from the building, leaving Spyro too himself. He stared down at the papers in front of him, they weren't drawn on, cut up, there was no hidden trick. It was normal homework, strange that homework of all things would make him feel like this.

He looked behind him just in time to see Sola leap to the sky and sail off to his home. There had to be some motive behind it, even if it was to be nice, why. Why would Sola, the antisocial early bird go out of his way to help him of all people? Did one of the elders make him stay behind to give it to him?

His face dropped slightly at that thought, it would be much better to at least think it was intentional, to have the possibility of someone finally warming up to him.

So with a smile on his face he picked up the papers and slowly began walking back to the tree.

People passed him on the way but said nothing. Even if they did he wouldn't have noticed, the single good event set his mood for the rest of the evening. He didn't run, as to avoid ripping the work. I stead he simply enjoyed the slowly setting sun as people made their way to their homes. This sunset was different, it was much darker in it's blue and purples, almost for him. He smiled wider, things were looking up.

A little while later he finally made it back to the tree, and of course the meal awaiting him, but he didn't pay attention to it. Instead he started his work hoping to finish before it got too late. Though it didn't turn out well, he fell asleep before hardly half of it was done.

* * *

><p>The next day he woke up casually, stretching out his sore body from the day before and having a minor heart attack at not finishing his work, though it was done in a matter of minutes through his adrenaline. He barely finished before he dashed toward school, not even stopping by the guards. He needed to hurry or he'd actually be late, and that hadn't happened in years.<p>

He reached the school in a matter of minutes, but what he came too was odd. The three elders were all waiting outside, and none of the students had arrived. Spyro was slightly nervous, hopefully nothing had happened.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he came closer. He received his answer with a loud a triumphant yell

"Happy birthday!" All the elders shouted at once; taking him highly off guard as he stumbled back a bit. Birthday? His mind clicked into focus at this realization, but still, why would they take the time for this birthday? He'd had many others alone. Volteer spoke quickly as Spyro walked back up to them.

"Well young one it certainly seems like your perplexed by our endeavors." Spyro sighed at his way of talking before answering.

"You could say that, just...why?" Terrador smirked before nudging spyro with his wing and replying.

"What do you mean 'why'? It's your birthday isn't it." Terrador walked forward and dragged spyro along with him slightly.

"Come on, we have presents too." Spyro's eyes widened at his words. Presents? For him? He didn't get to ask many questions though as the elders talked over him almost the whole time till they got to...TO THE TEMPLE!?

Spyro stopped abruptly when he realized where they were.

"Are you guys serious!?" He yelled out, earning a light chuckle from them.

"Yep, come inside." Spyro couldn't help but laugh as he came though the doors, this place was the most respected building in the city. There were people that lived here, but only the highest of nobility. As a matter of fact, he was somewhat worried to even enter it.

It had it's own school for the kids who managed to live inside, it was also the workplace for the parents...if you could even call it work. The miniscule effort that the king makes them do; to avoid conflict. How a person got to live here, Spyro hadn't the slightest idea, maybe it was wealth? And you had to buy this luxury, or maybe you earned it from military work, or major deeds in general. Spyro looked up at his escorts, the elders lived here as well, but that was no surprise as they were the ones that owned it.

Spyro didn't know the whole story, but evidently the elders owned this place long before it was open to others.

"Curious, Spyro?" Cyril asked, snapping Spyro from his thoughts.

"Some what...why would you bring me here? I'd hate to hear what the other's would think." And Spyro's worries stood true, if word were to get out about him being let in here, he might even be killed in some false blasphemy. These thoughts made him a little less eager to be in the vast building, but he still followed his peers, if much slower.

Terrador walked forward and stopped in front of them all.

"May I speak to Spyro alone?" The other elders nodded somewhat disappointed but still turned and left.

Spyro was very worried, it made sense now. He was in some sort of trouble wasn't he. The fact that he was brought here probably meant it was big. Was he framed for murder or something!? You don't just get brought to the Dragon temple for nothing.

"Come with me." Terrador said sternly, almost making Spyro cringe. They came to a hall and walked downf or a little ways before Spyro even looked at where they were. Almost dorm like rooms were built into the sides of the building. How big they were, he couldn't tell, he could just see into the few that were open. "Spyro."

Spyro snapped his head up hastily to see Terrador walk into a room with his name above it. He looked around and took note of the others, it seemed the elders all lived within the same area, just across from each other. But that wasn't important.

Spyro made his way into the room and almost laughed at its simplicity. A bed to the right, a book shelf (with nothing on it by the way) and a bathroom to the far left, and it looked like there was an attic, but if it actually had anything in it, then Terrador obviously didn't want it. Spyro couldn't help but hold the most confused face he could. This was so unlike Terrador, it was far too bland to be his.

"If your wondering about the lack of content, it's because most of my belongings are in the armies outcamp in the woods." Spyro looked at him somewhat surprised and yet understanding. Terrador had always been able to read him, just as Spyro could always pick up on...well everyone.

"Is it that big?" Spyro asked in minor humor.

"It's massive."

Spyro's eyes dropped. Terrador had never been the joking type, it got him into a bit of trouble sometimes actually.

"But...about why your here." Terrador's face lightened just barely as he said this, and Spyro's did the exact opposite. He even went as far as biting his lip slightly.

"I told you once that I would have adopted you of I didn't have to be with the army all the time right? Even the school is almost impossible for me to uphold." Spyro's face softened instantly and he walked up to him.

"Terrador; is that really what this is about? I'm fine how I am, I have a place to sleep and...a decent amount of food. You don't don't have to beat yourself up because you can't help one person."

"That's not what I'm getting at Spyro." Terrador went to the bookshelf and brought out a thin box about the size of a book and put it in front of him.

"Today, on your seventeenth birthday...your old enough to be recruited."

Spyro's eyes widened in realization. He was legal now. He could get a job, he could buy a house, join the military, anything. He stumbled back a bit and almost fell into the hall.

"And if I would actually be able to be around you...then I would be honored to be your father." He opened the box to reveal Spyro's rights.

"All I need is your consent and signature."

Spyro was awestruck, and a few tears had actually started to fall. Was this really happening!? Was he being adopted? After all these years, he could actually have a father, a life. All he had to do was join the military...he'd do anything for that at is point. But that wasn't even the closest thing on his mind. He only sat there; looking up at Terrador with skepticism. Neither of them said anything, Terrador waited for acceptance and Spyro sat on the floor with tears streaming down his face trying to decide if it was fake, a cruel trick, a dream. Finally he leapt from the ground and slammed his body into Terrador's; crying happily.

Terrador embraced him lightly and smiled. He had admired the young dragon almost since the day he first met him. Out in the streets, in the rain...in blood. He was only five then, hardly the age for someone to be in this condition. He asked what happened, but Spyro replied innocently.

"There was another mad dragon, he just wasn't having a good day." His response shook Terrador much more than it should have, and since then, he wanted nothing more than a better future for the young dragon.

"I don't want you to be too hasty though. Joining the army is a serious commitment. You have to be ready to anything at any given order, even kill someone."

Spyro's sobbing stopped for a moment before replying.

"You once told me that a person could do anything if their need was strong enough. This is a need that I'd do anything for." Terrador nodded firmly in response.

"In that case, you need to agree to my parenthood." Spyro looked behind him at the box. Sometimes he had wondered if these papers even existed, weather he would ever get to see them was almost out of the question.

There was a pen already in the box, all he had to do was sign them. Seventeen years, and his biggest wish was coming true. He signed his name and looked down at the paper in a daze. His whole life was about to change, every last aspect of his existence morphed as he placed the last letter.

Terrador walked up to Spyro smiling and placed wing over him.

"Well then spyr...son. welcome to your new home.

**Well there ya go, first chapter, i hope you all liked it. PLEASE review, I'm BEGGING for critisicm. Like I said I havn't worked in 3d person much so I want to know how to fix it. I DO plan on continuing this for anyone wondering. Please favorite and follow...and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really short chapter to show I'm still active.**

The events had transpired quickly, but momentously. Spyro had a new family and still couldn't fully get ahold of his feelings, how could he. After seventeen years, he finally had a father, a home, a life, and almost as royalty no less! Almost no one ever even saw the inside of the temple, and here he was about to start a life in it. It was a huge honor to say the least, somewhat overwhelming in fact. He also has to enroll in the army...but that was the least on his mind. Even if he did join, the world was peaceful at the moment...right?

Spyro hardly cared on these facts though. He only jogged giddily like a child; through the halls of the temple along with Terrador. The old dragon smiled down at him; he had never seen Spyro this happy, never laugh and and smile this brightly. Spyro had always been cheerful, but this...this almost seemed like a whole new dragon.

They turned a corner and found themselves at the cafeteria with the elders waiting for them. Cyril and volteer could only laugh as they saw Spyro almost running through the building. They had known about Terrador's intentions to adopt the young dragon, but never thought he would be able too. They were highly excited on the matter as well though, they had all felt strongly for Spyro, and now they were that much closer.

Spyro bound up to the small table the elders sat at and stared wide eyed at them with a loss of words. Cyril smiled down at him and questioned.

"Well young one...do you like it? We didn't know which one to get you." Spyro was still on the edge of tears from before, and the light hearted jokes from them weren't helping. But he couldn't help but relish the beautiful feeling. The small joy of joking with them like nothing was going on...was this really going to be his life from now on? So care free and happy?...just that thought... he would be happy now, cared for and loved.

"We were ecstatic to be informed on your intake to the temple indeed Spyro, though I too must question your mind set on the matter." Volteer bloated out, once again dulling a situation; though this time Spyro was happy he did. My more of that and he would have broken down again.

"I...I'm honored...its all happening so fast though. I don't even know where to begin." Terrador laughed at the end of Spyro's sentence and put a wing over the young dragon before speaking.

"No need to worry about that. We'll help you get used to things. Though don't get TOO comfortable, you still have to enroll, so we won't be here all that much." Spyro merely nodded at his remark and gazed around the area lightly. This was the only open area he had seen since he walked in and saw the ballroom to the right of the entrance. This, however, was much smaller, just enough to hold around ten dragons at once if needed. Just a small area to eat. Spyro was about to question why no one was here but Terrador continued the tour along with Cyril and Volteer.

"Come on Sp-son. That's gunna take some getting used to. Let's get onto YOUR room." Spyro's eyes wider slightly. He had his own room!? People typically rent out rooms here if they're rich enough, and he was just being given one?! He once again beamed a smile as he ran to catch up with them. He then realized Terradors previous dilemma.

"Terrador, you don't have to call me son. You are my captain as well after all." Spyro felt rather awkward bringing up their status, but it was the least he could do if it was giving him a hard time. Terrador looked down at him somewhat skeptical, but decided to take Spyro's simple generosity. It was going to be like that for a while after all...

Spyro looked up ahead and spotted a branch off between four hallways, each one having a designated title. To the right was guests, the left was 'the welcome' and strait forward was labeled 'students' though Spyro didn't know what for. People here never had to work a day in their lives, and what's 'the welcome'?

"I'm confused." He stated simply as the came to the branching. Unluckily Volteer answered.

"Well young one this is the assigning of the inhabitants. The welcome are those who have so diligently earned the right to live this prosperous way of life. The students are those remarkably talented enough to be given the possibility of becoming the next elders. And the guests are, well, the wealthy folk."

Spyro groaned slightly at the response but he got the idea. Perking up slightly he asked.

"So where do I stand?" Terrador lifted a wing to point at the hallway to the left. The welcome. Spyro gazed slightly at the little arch. Volteer said these were reserved for people who earned the right to stay here, he hardly seemed like the type to be given such a title. How could he be? He went to speak but was cut off once again by Terrador.

"Don't go saying that you don't deserve anything. I could care less what you deserve. You've been through more than nearly everyone in the building, and earned the right to a small amount of luxury, even if its brief."

They turned the corner despite Spyro's gesture and continued down the hall a very short way before coming to a door. It wasn't prettied up or fancy, Spyro knew it was probably on purpose. No, it was a simple wooden door in the side of the hallway. And he almost broke down again when he read his name against the surface.

Once again he marveled at the fact that this was really happening. All his years of bad luck were evaporating in a matter of minutes. All the years he spent in poverty were over. He really was about to start a whole new life. A brand new start.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door before him was opened to reveal the subtle room inside. And subtle was a good way to describe it. Nothing but a bed and shelf like Terrador's, at least for now.

He took a few small steps into the room and sighed deeply. This was his and his alone. He looked to the right at the bed; he had never actually had one before, it's what normal dragons had right? Padding stuffed with springs and other nic knacks. He grinned as he placed his paw on it; it was so soft, he could only imagine what it was going to be like sleeping on such a thing.

"Do you like it? I didn't add anything in because I didn't know what you were interested in." Terrador stated as he too entered the room, rather awkwardly due to his size.

Spyro simply nodded his head in response unable to find words to describe the situation.

"I hope you enjoy it when we're here. We'll get some stuff to put in it tomorrow."

Spyro looked back at him surprised. He was getting MORE?! Also tomorrow? Didn't Terrador need to be back at camp?

"What about the army?" Questioned Spyro. Terrador laughed in response and replied.

"I said we couldn't do MUCH, I didn't say nothing at all."

Spyro once again sat speechless. Just how much longer could this keep going? He went and sat on the bed, for the first time in his life he sunk slight into the plush furniture. Looking up again Spyro spoke.

"I don't know what to say...I can't even believe this is happening" Terrador smiled and replied.

"Then don't say anything. Relax, you can sleep if you want. Me and you will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow when we go to get you some necessities."

Spyro nodded in confirmation and Terrador began to leave, but Spyro spoke one last thing before he left.

"Terrador...I can never thank you."

**A really short chapter really just to show people I'm still active. I had really bad writers block, but I think I'm past it. You can expect the REAL next chapter within the next 2 weeks. So yeah, don't give up on me XD**


End file.
